Conventional electrosurgical electrodes generally fall into two categories: the “straight type” having a straight main body, and the “pre-bending type” having a bent main body at a certain angle. However, surgeons always have problems using a conventional electrosurgical electrode in minimally invasive surgery due to limited surgical space. The straight type electrosurgical electrode is difficult to manipulate its tip electrode to a desired site in limited space. Although the pre-bending type has a fixed angle and may help to solve the problem, but only limited to a certain situation. Therefore, surgeons may have to prepare several pre-bending electrosurgical electrodes with various angles to deal with all potential situations they may encountered during surgery.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,003 discloses a surgical instrument for the removal of tissue, which has a gooseneck tube structure. The gooseneck tube structure makes the surgical instrument steerable, however it has a large turning radius with relatively poor rigidity
In view of the foregoing, there is still a need for an improved electrosurgical electrode which is steerable, suitable for minimally invasive surgery, and has a relatively high rigidity.